


Sword or Knife

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Beast Wars: Transformers
Genre: Gen, Nonsense, OC, Promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Dragovian, a ficlet featuring her favorite OC of mine. Sagewind is in trouble, and weighs her options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



Clawed feet hit the dirt inches from her hiding place, and Sagewind tensed. But luck was on her side, or perhaps the wind for which she was named, and Megatron moved on without noticing her.

Which didn't mean she was out of danger. Megatron and his Predacons were thick on the ground, the rocky terrain was poor cover, and at any moment a twitch or even an unlucky glance could betray her. _I'm in the slag pit and no mistake,_ she thought with the kind of giddy humor that usually accompanied terror. _What would Teach do?_

Though Dinobot was not there to advise her, she could well imagine. He'd charge from cover, optic lasers blazing and sword swinging, and - well, after that her mental picture got a little hazy. It would be a Brave Last Stand, that much was certain. _Right. So I do the opposite._

Ever so quietly, Sagewind eased backward, senses alert and tracking each Predacon's movements. Once she reached the treeline just a dozen paces away, she'd be able to sneak about at will. Maybe she could even gather some intelligence before she escaped. It was more of a Rattrap sort of plan than a Dinobot one, but Sagewind had a good feeling about it.


	2. Choosing the Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sagewind is brave and Megatron is creepy.

_"Yaaaaah-!"_

Somewhere in the back of her processor, Sagewind hoped that her "fuel-boiling war cry" didn't sound like a "scream of utter panic;" then again, maybe there wasn't a difference. She flew, as neither jackrabbit nor antelope was meant to fly, holding tight to her grappler chain as it swung her with perfect, miraculous accuracy to plant her foot right in Megatron's face with a most satisfying _clank._ For an instant, she understood what drove mechs like Cheetor and Dinobot to throw themselves into danger.

 _Though I mighta taken that a bit more literally than they ever did!_

The grappler let go, right on cue; Sagewind tumbled, gathering the chain up as she regained her feet and whirled. Megatron was staggering back a pace, and Sagewind darted in to press the brief, precious advantage she had gained. Battle tactics, drilled into her by her teacher until they had become automatic subroutines, took control of her limbs as she feinted and struck, aiming for joints, armor joins, anyplace that looked like it might be a weak spot. Megatron's return swings were slow, easy to dodge; Sagewind grinned as hope bubbled up in her, giving her strength like energon would.

Then one of Megatron's blows connected, sending her sprawling. The pain was shocking, dull and all-encompassing, but she had no time to study it - just as she had, Megatron pressed his advantage, and Sagewind scrambled to put distance between herself and the Predacon. The deadly arm thrust forward, violet energy shining from the maw of his beast-mode head, and Sagewind gasped and hit it under the chin with an uppercut that - to her great surprise - knocked it upward, directing the blast that was meant for her into the rock ceiling of the cave instead.

 _Hope that didn't destabilize the rock matrix,_ she thought, glancing upward - and that was all it took. Megatron swept both her wrists into a crushing one-handed grip, keeping her wrist lasers from deploying. Sagewind struggled, tugging futilely at Megatron's grip only because she didn't know what else to do.

"I... know that move you just used, I think." Sagewind froze, no more able to keep her gaze from lifting than she could keep her fuel pump from cycling. Their gazes locked; Megatron's expression, a smile in name only, washed through her like acid. "You learned that from... _Dinobot._ Didn't you?"

Sagewind stared, her vocalizer frozen. She'd never forgotten Dinobot was a Predacon, but somehow she'd missed the import - that Megatron had known Dinobot, better than she did, better than any of them did. That he'd once been Dinobot's friend.

Megatron chuckled, the sound making Sagewind want to squirm. "So. Dinobot is teaching combat. How positively... _adorable._ Yes."


End file.
